


Mommy Mine

by Avanalae



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: For shame, How is that not a tag, Lingerie, M/M, Mommy Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avanalae/pseuds/Avanalae
Summary: "Oh, baby boy," Tim smiles and presses his hands to Clark's cheeks, "Don't worry, Mommy will always know what you need."





	Mommy Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 2015.

Clark sighs and blinks, wondering why he’s suddenly awake. He rubs his eyes as he yawns, stretching and enjoying the feel of the sheets against his skin.

“Mm?” He blinks again and looks to the side. He’s alone in bed, but it’s still the middle of the night.

He listens, and suddenly the door to his room is opening. Clark rolls onto his side while trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

“Hey, baby.”

Clark stares and his heart stutters.

Tim delicately steps over to Clark’s bedside; the decorated red silk of his skimpy negligée brushing along the top of his thighs. Clark bites his lip and his eyes widen at the flash of lacy panties.

“You feeling okay?” Tim asks, voice soft and sultry, and caresses Clark’s cheek with one hand.

“T-“

Tim presses a finger to his mouth. “Hush, baby, Mommy’s here for you.”

_Oh-_

Clark swallows thickly, holding back a shudder as he can almost feel his cock swell. How had Tim-?

“Oh, baby boy,” Tim smiles and presses his hands to Clark’s cheeks, “Don’t worry, Mommy will always know what you need.”

Detective. Right. He swallows again. On par with Bruce. Tim probably knew all of his little secrets.

Tim’s smile widens, as if reading his mind. He gently nudges Clark onto his back and climbs into bed with him.  “Do you need anything, love?”

Clark licks his lips as he watches Tim crawl up next to him. “I…” his hand twitches, wanting to rest on the pale thigh. “I’m cold.”

“Oh, well we can’t have that.” Tim slides across Clark until he’s straddling the man’s hips and his hands are running along his broad chest. “Shall Mommy warm you up?”

“Y-Yes, please,” he sighs, hardly able to speak. His hands hover over slender legs, wanting to touch but scared of breaking the illusion – of shattering the dream.

Slim hands press his large ones to those beautiful legs. “If you want to touch me, baby boy, do it.” Tim presses their hands down, encouraging Clark to squeeze lovely thighs. “You know Mommy loves your hugs.”

Clark digs his fingers into muscle, massaging and caressing, and Tim sighs contentedly.

“That’s it, love.” Tim rolls his hips against Clark’s, eyes falling half-mast. He leans forward, relaxing against the large man’s chest, and looks up at him through his lowered lashes. “Now, can you do something for Mommy, darling boy?”

Clark nods, trying to swallow his tongue to hold back the drool forming in his mouth.

Tim’s hands catch on the cloth of the wife-beater he wore to bed. “I just have to make sure my baby boy’s okay,” Tim pouts, “But all these clothes are in the way!” His hands trail down to the hem of Clark’s sleep pants and tug on it. “Would you please take them off?”

Tim blinks and smiles when Clark is naked under him.

“Such a good boy,” Tim lays a kiss just to the side of one nipple. Clark groans. Tim leans back and he leans back on his knees, making sure to avoid contact with the large cock begging for his attention. His eyes rake up and down his form and Clark tries to hold back his shivers of pleasure.

“Ti-“

Tim’s eyes narrow and his smile twitches into a pout. Clark nearly bites through his tongue to stop speaking.

“M…” Clark licks his lips, “Mommy…”

Tim’s face brightens and his smile returns two-fold. “Yes, baby boy?”

Clark’s sigh throbs through his chest. Gods, this man…

“I want to take care of you, too… Mommy.” Clark feels the flush spreading through him.

Tim coos and pets his stomach. “Oh, darling, you always do. You’re so good to me,” he purrs and runs his hands down from his stomach to his hips and…

“Ah-!” Clark groans as Tim grabs his cock with both hands.

“My baby boy…” Tim sighs and squeezes the base with one hand while twisting the head with the other. “You’re growing so big. Will you someday outgrow your poor mother?”

“N-“ A manicured nail flicks at the slit of his cock and Clark growls, gasps, and clutches at Tim’s thighs. “Never!”

Tim’s smile is soft and- Clark frowns and brings his hands up to cup Tim’s face. The younger man has stopped moving, so Clark takes the moment to stare deeply into those blue-grey eyes.

“Never.” Clark reiterates.

Tim turns his head and presses a kiss to the palm of one hand.

The moment passes and Clark moves his hands to squeeze the small, pert ass that he enjoyed so much.

“I want you, Mommy. Please?” He knew what he smelled and he knew Tim would do such a thing, so he would wait to see what the smaller man would do.

Tim smirks, staring down at Clark lustfully, “Of course, baby.” He rises up on his knees and runs his hands up his legs, all the way up to his chest, bringing the sexy negligée up with his hands.

Clark stares heatedly at the exposed pair of panties. They matched the slip Tim wore exactly and they strained to hold back Tim’s erection. He just had to press a finger against the damp spot forming in the silk, enjoying Tim’s gasp as he teased the head.

“Mm…” Tim rocks his hips against the big, constricting hands, sighing happily. “Do you want me naked, baby boy?” He hooks his thumbs in the slip and tugs it taut, exposing himself to his lover’s view. “I picked this out just for you, you know.”

Oh. It’s the same red as his cape. It hadn’t occurred to Clark, but he’d been obviously distracted.

Making a choice was hard, but he ended up tugging on the panties. Tim grinned and allowed himself to be maneuvered until they were off. Clark brought his spoils to his face and press it to his mouth, inhaling the scent of fabric and Tim.

Looking up, he admired Tim’s flushed face and licked at the wet spot. Tim groans and moves until he’s sitting right over Clark’s erection.

“Oh…” Clark’s pulse throbs in his throat as he watches Tim position himself over him. “Did you…?”

Tim smiles and tugs on his leaking dick, “You make Mommy so wet, baby. I could just swallow …” Tim positions Clark’s cock at his hole, “…you…” he starts to sink down. “…Right…” his purrs, sinking down and down – “… _up_.” Tim sits on Clark’s hips, stuffed full.

Clark groans loudly, clutching Tim’s hips desperately. Tim had prepared himself beforehand and almost truly was as wet as a woman. “Ooh…”

Tim breathes out a shaky sigh, “Mm, you’re so big, love.” He runs his nails harshly down Clark’s stomach, resulting in a delicious lurch of the man’s hips.

“Ah-!” Clark thrusts his hips up. “Mommy…” He whines.

“Mngh!” Tim gnaws at his bottom lip and pulls his arms to his chest, clutching at the fabric of his negligée and crying out at each thrust.

It’s a simple matter to lift the small man up and down with one hand, leaving the other to wander where it will. Clark stares at the twitch and shudder of Tim’s stomach with each thrust.

He gives a particularly hard thrust and Tim yells, falling forward to land on Clark’s chest.

“Oh!” Tim yelps when he finds himself suddenly on his back, Clark hovering over him.

“Don’t worry, Mommy,” Clark smiles brightly and gently caresses Tim’s face. “I promise to take such good care of you.”

Tim blinks but then smiles shyly, returning the gesture by reaching up and gently touching Clark’s cheeks, “I trust you, love.”

They kiss for the first time that night and the soft press of lips quickly turns to a passionate mess. Tim ends up biting Clark’s lip when he thrust back into him, “Ah!”

Clark licks his unmarred lip and smiles, spreading himself over the small body under him. He fucks Tim slowly, but touches on every one of Tim’s sensitive spots, wanting to draw the young man to the very edge.

“Oh! Oh, Clark! Mmn!” Tim makes such lovely noises with each thrust, falling further and further into his pleasure. Clark sighs happily, rubbing Tim through the silk of his slip.

Clark’s heart flutters when Tim looks up at him with hazy eyes and tilts his head back. He gives Tim the sweetest kiss he can while speeding up his thrusting. He’s close, and knows Tim has been on the edge for ages now.

Tim gasps and clutches and claws at Clark’s shoulders. “C-Clar-hk!” he wails.

The larger man grunts when Tim tightens around him. It doesn’t take much longer for Clark to follow Tim over the edge.

Clark takes his time pet and kiss Tim’s body while he came shuddering down from his high.

“Hm…” Tim sighs and plays with Clark’s hair. “So…” he looks down shyly.

“Thank you, Tim.”

Tim blushes and Clark lathers his neck with kisses.

“….Love you.”

“I love you, too, Mommy”

He gets a huff and a nip at his lips for that.


End file.
